


恋爱指示

by Junse



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junse/pseuds/Junse
Summary: 特拉法尔加博士发现了一种指示人心情的试剂，但是实验结果出现了他意料之外的变化
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 27





	恋爱指示

1.

“我听说你们实验室最近研发出来可以测人心情的试剂？”

他们在学校附近的一个小火锅店里。天气转冷，大家总是很想吃一些热气腾腾的东西，晚饭时间店内不出意料地人满为患，桌上摆的汤锅热火朝天地沸腾着，蒸出了厚重的白雾和辛辣的香气，把不大的铺面熏得一片朦胧。

罗瞥了坐在对面问话的基德一眼，隔着铜锅上升的水汽他不太能看清对方的表情，于是不置可否地“嗯”了一声，低下头继续对付碗碟里煮到软烂的鱼。

对方并未因为他冷淡的回应而放弃，反而兴致勃勃地追问：“怎么测的？帮我测测呗，看看我接下来会不会发财？”

这下可不止他一人来了兴趣。

桌边的人纷纷扭过头，波妮坐得离罗最近，伸手戳了戳他的胳膊肘：

“什么？大高材生研发出这种东西了？帮我测测期末能过不，我可不想再拉下脸去求那老头了。”

“清醒一点行不行？”罗不着痕迹地躲开波妮的手指头，“我是搞科研的，不是算命的，算命找那个神棍。”他用筷子指了指坐在离他们稍远一点的霍金斯。

霍金斯把他们的对话一字不漏听了进去，哼了一声：“特拉法尔加，同为理科生，你理应相信玄学和科学一定会殊途同归……”

没人理他。

“……而且现在的测试结果也不准。”罗想了想，还是补上了一句。但波妮自打听见他的试剂还比不过霍金斯的占卜就丧失了兴趣，转而和基德为了锅里牛肉丸的归属大吵了起来，没人再关心他的研究成果。

测试结果确实不准。

罗盯着试管里试剂的颜色，又反复对照了两遍电脑上的色别表，眉头皱得能夹死一只苍蝇。

这试剂说穿了也没有那么神秘。两三毫升的血液样本经过处理后进行添加，试剂便能指示被测试者的情绪是高昂或是低落，简单得仿佛一张PH试纸。罗在当初听见这个研究时便提出了质疑，一个正常人怎么可能感知不到自己心情是好是坏，这试剂纯粹是多此一举，除了浪费经费没有任何意义。

“说得好！”他的博导柯拉松双手一拍，“但是我觉得这个就是给不正常的人使用的，譬如抑郁症患者啦，情绪管理有问题的人啦，还有帮助不坦率的小孩认清自己，”他意有所指的点了点罗，后者冲他翻了个白眼，“往远了想，这东西说不定以后能检测更多情绪，还能在临床作为精神鉴定的辅助工具，怎么能说没有意义呢！”

“你这是强词夺理，”化学院在读博士毫不客气地指出，“有研究这东西的功夫不如去研究抗抑郁药物。”

柯拉松打了个哈哈装作没听见，巴拉巴拉说了一大堆开发这试剂的理由，从大脑的解剖结构一直聊到人类认知行为学发展，但他的学生显然不吃这套，抱着胳膊一副看透了的表情听他吹逼。最后柯拉松不得不搬出博导身份，撒泼打滚让他最得意的门生参加这个显然不靠谱的项目。

罗在导师一哭二闹三上吊的威胁下屈服了，勉强答应作为编外人员参与研究。他的能力是毋庸置疑的，很快试剂就有了样品，但结果却不尽人意。

在搞科研的人眼里这本是稀松平常的事，但让罗感到不解的是，这次的问题似乎是出在他本人身上。

他又看了一遍色别表。

按照之前预想的实验结果，试剂的颜色应该视测试者的情绪展示从红到蓝中某个色值，红色表示极度兴奋，然后往下可能是橙黄、绿色、青色、或是最低落的深蓝，事实上实验室其他人的测试结果基本也是如此——

但为什么他的测试结果会是粉红色的？

罗重新采血处理，重复实验三次。他的手指都要被戳成马蜂窝了，但结果通通是粉红色的，四根试管插在架子上整整齐齐，像一排雷管。该死的粉红色。

“怎么了？我看你起身好几回。”贝波问道。

“你来的正好，”罗头也不回把刚经过他身后的人拽了过来，“是色别表有问题还是我眼睛有问题？”

贝波看了看他又看了看试管，发出一声惊叹。

“色别表没问题，”他说，“你眼睛应该也没问题，但是我觉得你可能有问题。这颜色真好看，你是不是在用氯化钴骗我。”

罗瞪着他，贝波立刻改口：“对不起，是不是混进了酚酞，这个试剂有一点偏碱性。”

听他解释的人思索一番，觉得有理：“我去洗试管，你测一下试试。”

最后试管也没洗成，因为贝波的动作很快，直接消灭了罗仅存的侥幸——同样重复三次实验，贝波的试剂是黄色的。考虑到人脑子里问号的数量和情绪是否积极并不绝对相关，这结果还算准确。

“在你之前我确实认为柯拉松教授的项目已经成功了。”贝波挠了挠头。而罗只是沉默地盯着贴着胶布的手指头，仿佛难以接受自己有问题的事实。

他板着脸的时候表情确实挺吓人，贝波在一旁觑着他的神色，欲言又止了半天，终于战战兢兢小声提了个建议：

“要不你去医院看看？”

2.

罗在吃火锅的时候依旧忍不住想着他那匪夷所思的实验结果。

他早上刚去医院做了血检——还被护士盘问了一番手指上为什么那么多针窟窿，大小伙子是不是有什么自虐倾向——检验报告还躺在他的背包里，除了红细胞浓度略微偏高一切正常。

“小伙子指标挺好的，平常多喝水。”医生态度倒是十分和蔼。

罗闷声不吭地走了，心想喝干了实验室的蒸馏水也救不回他那粉扑扑的试剂。

如果换个角度想呢。罗出神地盯着正在白汤里翻腾的牛肉片，讨人厌的粉色正在高温下迅速丧失生命力，褪去变成灰白。假设这试剂的功效并不只是展示人的情绪高低这么简单，不，但这无法解释为什么只出现在他身上——

霍金斯那句科学与玄学必将殊途同归的扯淡言论突然出现在他脑子里。

如果这是个预兆呢？

太玄乎了，罗烦躁地摇了摇头。一个严谨的科学工作者不能出现这种危险的想法。

“特拉法尔加你恨这盘牛肉就直说，”基德看他盯着锅一副苦大仇深的嫌弃表情，好心伸出筷子捞走了锅里全部肉片，“本大爷帮你解决，多大点事儿。”

他这番大包大揽的慈善行为招来了其余人的破口大骂，桌边顿时变得吵闹不堪。罗有点忍不了波妮问候基德全家时候的大嗓门，借口去洗手间起身透气。

他一向是喜欢清静的。若不是寒冬让他不由自主渴望起汤锅沸出的那么些热气，他无论如何也不会被尤斯塔斯当家的硬拖来这种嘈杂的小馆子。但话说回来，人们围坐在火锅前的时候总是能对噪音多了许多宽容，平日安静的家伙通常也会在一口红汤煮过的菜肴和几杯啤酒后变得高谈阔论，毕竟是吃火锅嘛。

正如同现在，尽管他们桌上已经吵得快要打起来，淹没在其他人的喧闹和汤水咕嘟冒泡声中也不值一哂了。罗经过一桌吵嚷程度不亚于他们的学生，眼神不自觉在其中一个头发绿的出奇的男生身上停留片刻，又漫不经心地思考那个戴帽子的好像是他们院的小学弟，——然后猝不及防，被人撞了个满怀。

“哎呦！对不起对不起！”

那人的头结结实实撞他胸口上，发出一声不大不小的惊呼，紧跟着是手忙脚乱的一顿道歉。

罗本来只是摆摆手表示不必在意，毕竟他也没看路。但面前人抬起头，露出一张年轻蓬勃的脸，眼睛在看清被他撞到的人时不可置信地睁得溜圆。

“嗳！特拉男！这不是特拉男嘛！真巧啊！”

罗：“……草帽当家的。”

他的问候不情不愿，但站在对面的青年显然没在意，抓着他手臂不肯放人离去，自顾自笑得见牙不见眼：

“你知不知道我找你找得可苦了！”

他的嗓音甚至盖过了周围的吵闹声。绿头发和小学弟在的那桌人扭过头饶有兴趣地望向他们。

“到底来不来我篮球队嘛！”

他实在是自来熟的很。比他高一个头的青年胳膊被手指牢牢扣着，隔着厚厚的羊毛呢布料似乎都能传来那掌心炽热的温度。

罗的头开始疼了。

3.

拉住他的年轻人叫蒙奇·D·路飞，是学校的实习体育老师。

对于罗这么个直博都已经迈进第四个年头的学生而言，体育课这个词汇早就离他不知道多远了。实不相瞒，他连田径场的门往哪儿开都记不清楚。

但缘分有时的确妙不可言。他不过是几天前（被迫）陪着几个导师打了场中老年人野球，在连续投进第四个三分的时候瞥到了副院长有些挂不住的脸，于是果断寻了个理由从篮球场撤退。还没等他走出场地几步，就被人拦住了。

“同学你球打的不错诶！你叫什么？”

问他话的男生年纪看着不大，似乎是刚从隔壁的球场跑下来，连外套都没穿。汗水洇过红色的篮球背心在寒风中挥发，整个人竟然热得冒出蒸汽。

他的头发也被汗打得湿漉漉的，一绺绺贴在额头上，把原本真挚的笑容衬托得有些傻气。罗对他直白的热情有些惊讶，但意外地并不怎么反感，犹豫了一瞬还是把自己的名字告诉了他。

“特拉，特拉……”青年似乎念不出那个拗口的姓氏，舌头噗噜噗噜滚出两个含糊的单词，最后放弃了重复，露出一个更大更白痴的笑颜：

“那就叫你特拉男吧！我是蒙奇·D·路飞，新来的体育老师！也是校队教练！”

还没等罗对他给刚打招呼的人起外号的行为表示抗议，他就自顾自接着说道：

“我刚刚看到你投篮了，你潜力挺强的！来篮球队吧！”

罗被他的这番充满肯定语气的邀请震撼到一时不知如何作答。

不怎么客气地说一句，上回见到类似举动还是他大二时被女生当街拦住，以一种破罐子破摔的口吻喊出“做我男朋友吧”。当时他怎么回答的已经记不清了，不过结局是从那天起学校没人敢再光明正大找他搭讪，不论是递情书的还是发小广告的。

这个蒙奇·D·路飞，罗看了看人背后挂着的莫名其妙的草帽。他是第二个。

“草帽当家的，”他低下眉毛，同样用一个绰号回敬对方，“有没有人教过你求人的时候不该用这种语气？”

他话刻意说得有点刺耳，只求尽快打消对面人这可笑的念头，反正他也不怕得罪人。但年轻的体育老师似乎完全没受到冒犯，只是一歪头，疑惑又认真地回答道：“啊？我没有求你啊，我就是请你加入篮球队而已！”

“……你在‘请’人之前是不是应该问一下别人的意愿？”

“哦！”路飞露出一个恍然大悟的表情，“那你愿意来吗？”

“……我拒绝。”

“诶——”青年瘪了瘪嘴，拖长声音以示不满。令罗感到恼火的是，他似乎真的很遗憾，仿佛罗拒绝进球队就少为社会做出了多少贡献似的。

“怎么这样啊！你真的很适合打篮球，别犹豫了，有你在今年我们学校一定能拿冠军！”

“谁犹豫了？我从一开始就没有要打篮球的意思吧！”

高个子男生简直要被他自说自话的架势给气笑了。

“那你刚刚三分投得那么开心！”

罗有些疑惑草帽当家的竟然用的形容词是“开心”，而不是“准”或者什么别的厉害的形容词，但他懒得再与这人多费什么口舌，索性转身就走。路飞哎了一声，伸手抓他的衣角却扑了个空，只能不甘心地在身后大喊道：

“特拉男我会找到你的！你一定要进篮球队啊！”

随便你。

罗两条长腿迈得飞快，尽量让自己的背影显得镇定自若。不过与这人交谈了片刻，他的压力竟然比刚刚看见副院长那张拉长的马脸时还大。

不过，他暗暗想道，反正也不会再见了，他可不信一个小小的实习老师会为了找个篮球队员翻遍整个大学。

他的确清净了一段不短的时间，足以把这段奇特的偶遇抛到脑后。直到这会儿，在校外这家破破烂烂的小火锅店与这名体育老师面对面撞上，他才回想起自己还招惹过这么个麻烦。

啧。

4.

不期而遇的结局是，特拉法尔加博士在年轻的蒙奇老师一刻不停的追问中几乎落荒而逃。事态发展过于突然，他甚至没来得及和饭搭子们告别，直到第二天坐在实验室收到基德的微信轰炸才后知后觉地想了起来。

“特拉法尔加你昨天饭钱还没给就跑了！”

“听说你昨天被一个小男生缠上了？”

“是不是有桃花了？不厚道啊兄弟。”

罗想也没想发了个红包过去：“闭嘴。”

基德毫不客气地收了红包，然而压根没闭嘴，叨逼叨发了十几条语音轮番盘问，被心烦意乱的饭搭子直接拉黑了事。

罗把消停了的手机扔在一边，抬头看见桌上的试管架，昨天那排还没清洗的粉色雷管顿时映入眼帘，心更烦了。

他想把这几根试管拿走，手伸到一半又改变了主意，拿起了一边的采血针。说不定今天的测试结果正常了呢？

测试结果没有变化。不，也不能说完全没变化，罗难以置信地盯着刚刚添加进血样的试管，试剂稳定后呈现的粉红色比起昨天的结果竟然还要深一些，已经接近了洋红色。

他不信邪又对比了两遍，确实如此。

罗几乎要认为昨天在吃火锅时突如其来的猜想是正确的了，这个试剂确实在预告他什么，或者，在指示他什么？

但是那会是什么呢？

他很快放弃了对未来虚无缥缈的臆测。罗向来不信什么命运或预兆，国家费那么多钱建设气象台也播不准天气，如果他靠一管子试剂就能预知未来，霍金斯可能现在就会冲进实验室向他拜师。

更何况眼前还有更棘手的家伙。

蒙奇·D·路飞，这个精力过旺且执着程度也异于常人的年轻老师，从一起吃火锅的小学弟那里知道了他的身份和实验室位置，开始了旷日持久的死缠烂打行为。

他的纠缠倒不怎么令人生厌，当然也完全没到需要报警的程度——但罗确实纳闷这家伙是怎么掌握到他的时间表的。他并不是个作息十分规律的人，忙起来经常下午两三点才想起吃中饭。但不管什么时候，他从哪条路走向食堂，都能在路上恰到好处地碰见一个戴草帽的身影，冲他嘿嘿直笑。

“哎呀真巧啊特拉男，要去吃饭吗？一起啊！”

他笑容十足十的真诚，仿佛这真的是个巧合而不是刻意制造的偶遇。罗张了张嘴发现也没什么拒绝的必要，就随他去了。反正吃个饭而已，跟谁不是吃。

他本以为会在吃饭的时候听到类柯拉松的长篇洗脑言论，诸如不得不打篮球的一百零八个理由、下一个NBA明星诞生记、发展体育运动增强人民体质口号落实政策，等等。但没想到草帽当家的说吃饭还真就是单纯的吃饭，更准确的说，是罗吃完自己的饭后坐看草帽当家的表演令人瞠目结舌的吃播。

真不愧是体育生，这饭量起码是自己的五倍吧。

罗看着他电光火石间又消灭了一份拌饭，心满意足地打了个饱嗝，却完全没有要和他畅聊的意思，终于忍不住开口问道：“……你就是来找我吃饭的？”

“对啊！”草帽当家的抹了把嘴，然后好像才突然想起他来找罗的目的，“哦，对啦，你要不要进篮球队？”

“不要。”

草帽当家不高兴地鼓起脸颊，眉头皱紧了片刻，又随着他噗噗吹气的鬼脸松开：“哦，好吧。”

他快手快脚地收起桌上一堆餐盘。

“……你这就说完了？”

罗有点怔愣，这家伙怎么不按套路出牌的？

体育老师冲他一笑，牙上还粘着片菜叶子：“说完啦！你今天不答应我就明天再来，回见！”

他端着小山高的盘子晃晃悠悠地跑了，留下博士生坐在原地独自摸不着头脑。

草帽当家的说话算话，每天雷打不动在食堂附近和罗制造偶遇，结伴吃饭的时候向他发出入队邀请，在得到重复的拒绝回答后也丝毫不见气馁，第二天继续以上操作。罗就这么稀里糊涂地和他吃了一个星期的中饭，终于在某个中午问出了他一直好奇的问题：

“你到底怎么做到每次都能在食堂附近堵住我的？”

草帽小子正往嘴里扒饭，声音含含糊糊：“我下课早呀，每天快到中午就在食堂附近等，看到你就打招呼咯。”

“……那我要是没去食堂呢？”

博士生突然想起某天中午实验室出去聚餐来着。

“啊，那次啊，我等到天黑你都没出现，我只好自己去吃饭了。”

对面人语气就和“今天天气真好”一般稀松平常，罗心里却油然而生了一种负罪感。

“这种堵人的套路到底谁教你的？”害人不浅。

“我自己想的啊，”路飞搅和着碗里光亮可鉴的食堂免费汤，一脸理所当然，“要请一个人进队不就是应该体现诚意吗？我想来想去，你和我专业差距太大，爱好也不清楚，找你吃饭是最合适的。”

理是这么个理，但你这事儿办得不太对啊兄弟。

罗叹了口气，掏出手机：“你加我微信，下次我要是不吃饭提前告诉你，别跟个傻子似的杵在门口了。”

草帽当家的眼神亮了起来。

“所以你来不来球队嘛！”

“……不来，想都别想。”

人一如往常地对他的拒绝浑不在意，喜滋滋地扫了他的二维码。

俗话说有一就有二，自打他俩互相交换联系方式之后，原本食堂限定的饭搭子显然因为某个天生像团火的实习老师不受控制地向着全方位饭搭子的目标猪突猛进。罗在接下来的半个月很快就或是随意或是被生拉硬拽地陪草帽当家吃了拉面、火锅、烧烤、小龙虾，偶尔还不得不和他的一群朋友在夜宵店吵吵嚷嚷呆到半夜。

这家伙身上就和有魔力似的。罗冷眼旁观着他和自己的小学弟正站在大排档的座位上向大家展示鼻孔插筷子的绝活——草帽当家的还企图拉他下水来着，被声色俱厉地拒绝了——心里暗想若是早些时候，自己怎么也想不到有朝一日会和这么群白痴相谈甚欢。并没有骂在座各位的意思。

在这群人里他和那个绿头发男生最聊得来。男生的名字叫罗罗诺亚·索隆，是体院的篮球队长，也是路飞第一个拉进校队的队员，在草帽当家这一群闹腾的朋友里是最冷静理智的一个，除了死活找不到路之外。

“路飞就是这样，”索隆给罗的空杯子倒满了啤酒，“又白痴，又任性，他想拉谁入伙，不听到肯定的答案前一定不会罢休的，你吃了不少苦头吧？”他语气里很是有些过来人的同情。

罗不置可否地挑了挑眉毛，这群人年纪比他都小，说起话倒是一个赛一个的老气横秋，和他们每天不经大脑的幼稚行为完全不成正比。

“你们是怎么同意被他拉上‘贼船’的？”他问。

“嘛，”索隆挠了挠后脑勺，“这样那样的缘由吧，不过这家伙身上就是有这种魅力，久了你就知道了。”

说了和没说一样。

“你们背着我讲什么悄悄话？！”

充满罗看不出来的魅力的家伙裹挟着一身花椒孜然粉味儿挤进他们中间。

“特拉男，你真的不来篮球队吗？”

草帽当家的举着可乐凑到他面前。明明也是个老大不小的成年人了，这家伙竟然滴酒不沾，为此没少受到朋友的嘲笑。

罗无奈地看着他：“我说你还是别问了。”

“真扫兴。”

青年嘴上抱怨着，神情却完全没有扫兴的意思，嘻嘻笑着用易拉罐撞上他的啤酒杯，然后咕咚咕咚喝了个底朝天。

“嗝……反正你今天不答应我明天再来问！”

你问到全国联赛结束我也不会来的。罗冲着他的背影比了个口型，默默喝掉刚刚被撞得泡沫四溅的啤酒。

尽管他每次都不耐烦地驳回了草帽当家的入队邀请，但人的行动最终总会遵循自己本心，他在自己毫无所觉的情况下越来越不抗拒和他们的聚餐（草帽当家则坚持称其为“开宴会”），只要没有三明治一切都好谈。

直到某天路遇基德，被红头发的青年怒气冲冲质问一番后，才想起来自己好像把这家伙忘在黑名单很久了。

5.

尽管时间过去了半个多月，体育老师的纠缠仍旧没起什么作用，而博士自己的研究也一筹莫展。

一定要说有什么变化的话，那就是他偶尔也会发消息主动邀请草帽当家的去日料店吃饭团，以及，他的试剂结果不仅没恢复正常，颜色还变得越发深了。

柯拉松瞪着眼睛瞧他桌上的试管架：“我还以为你哪来的闲情逸致在调配高锰酸钾浓度梯度，结果这是你的样本试剂？”

他的目光沿着一排深浅不一的粉色溶液扫过，停留在最后那根试管上，那是罗今天刚测出的结果，试剂因为粉色过浓，已经显出了深紫色，像某种熟透了的浆果。

“所以这半个月你的检验结果一直都是粉的，而且粉色还越来越深？”

柯拉松咂咂嘴表示惊奇，又很是不满地教训他的学生：“这么大的事情你过这么久才告诉我？！”

“我本来以为只是普通的测试失败而已。”

罗自知理亏，但还是嘴硬地顶了回去：“而且我这不是来找你了吗？对这个渐进式结果有什么高见？”

他的博导以手托腮，眼珠子在一排粉紫色之间游移，最后伸手指了指中间某支品红的试管。

“我喜欢这个，”他宣布道，“下次我得买支这样的口红。”

“……”

在罗拿起手边的烧瓶充当凶器之前柯拉松及时停止了他的冷笑话行为：“认真的，我觉得你说得有理，这个实验结果看上去确实像什么预告，而且随着时间推移，这个提示越来越紧迫。”

“说不定是个日期，或者是你必须要做的某件事，”柯拉松说，“哇这可了不得，我是不是无意中发明了什么命运指示灯，下一届诺贝尔化学奖会有我名字吗？”

学生没理会他的插科打诨，“有什么更具体的猜测吗？哪方面的提示？”

“唔，既然有时间的变化，肯定不会是你天天干的事情，吃饭睡觉搞科研肯定不算。”

导师开始认真掰手指头：“试剂只针对你有效果，所以排除掉其他人有参与的事，那年会活动什么的都不算了……直觉告诉我这玩意肯定也不是为了提醒你某年某日记得买车票这类鸡毛蒜皮的小事，一定对你很重要；什么事对人很重要呢？金钱、事业、爱情……”

“颜色变得这么快，肯定不是预告你博士毕业，那就是发财或恋爱咯！”名侦探柯拉松猛地一拍学生肩膀，“我觉得是后者。”

“凭什么？我看着不像能发财？”

“这么粉的颜色肯定是桃花啊！”

“……”

罗觉得他的理由过于扯淡懒得回复，但他的沉默在对方眼里完全成了另一番态度。

“你是默认了吗？！”

导师显然不打算放过这个素来别扭的学生，一脸看好戏的表情凑了过去：“哎，说说呗，最近碰上哪个女生了？”

“开什么玩笑？”罗不耐烦地回答，“你在这栋楼见过女生？”

柯拉松大惊失色：“难道是男生？”

“……”

罗直接站起身往外走。他的博导在身后哎哎的叫唤：“你去哪啊？”

学生头也不回：“看个比赛。”

“看比赛？什么比赛？”

人已经走了。柯拉松孤零零杵在实验室里愣了一会儿，自言自语道：“一定有情况。”

收到草帽当家发来的比赛消息时他其实没有要去的意思。但方才为了摆脱被导师盘问的尴尬状况，他想也没想就用这个理由溜了出来。

罗大步走在学校的林荫道上，呼啸的北风刮得脸生疼，他不得不竖起大衣领口阻挡直往里灌的冷空气。

开什么玩笑。他把脸往领口埋了埋，有些恼火。什么恋爱指示，怎么不说是生命倒计时，你今晚必死的那种，柯拉松的猜想什么时候靠谱过。

但心口却总有团吹不灭的小火苗，微弱又不安的跳动着，他不愿去想这团火焰因谁又因何而起。

耳边传来隐约的喧闹声，他这才意识到自己不知不觉走到了体育馆门口。篮球赛估计已经进行过半了，草帽当家的八成是要打全场，自从半小时前向他发了邀请后便没有再回过话。

罗在体育馆外没有犹豫多久。室外实在太冷，短短几分钟寒气已经浸透了他不算厚的大衣，这会已经开始打哆嗦了。

站在观众席附近看一眼就走，他想。

出乎他的意料，只是场不怎么重要的校外友谊赛，到场观众竟然不少，把标准的篮球场馆坐了个半满，前排甚至还有两方学校的啦啦队举着横幅喊口号。罗眯起眼睛，视线越过观众席位攒动的人头，一眼就望见了正在篮球场上跑动的草帽当家。

年轻的体育老师穿着他们初见时那套大红色球衣，在球场上像团跳跃的火。他稳稳接住弗兰奇传来的球，扭身急转，丝毫不停歇地往对方的半场跑去，把追逐的球员稳稳甩了一个身位。

他很快突破了罚球线，对方的防守队员一拥而上企图拦截这个运球横冲直撞的青年，但草帽小子步伐灵活地像只猴，在平均比他高了一个头的对手中间腾挪躲闪，觑准了对方阵型的空隙，直接原地起跳，颀长的小腿肌腱紧绷，手腕在半空中漂亮地一钩一送。

球稳稳地落进篮筐，场外立即爆发出一阵欢呼。草帽当家的在叫好声中晃晃脑袋，他的头发有些长了，黑色的发尾随着动作甩出一串水珠，被他毫不在意地拢到脑后，整个人像个气势十足的小豹子，一刻不停地投入到下一个24秒的攻防中。

罗站在观众席最后，几乎无法将自己的目光从那身影上挪开，这时才恍然想起自己尽管这半个月饱受骚扰，但还没来得及真正看过草帽当家打球的样子。

他从未想过，这家伙认真起来竟然如此耀眼。那团大红色的火仿佛从球场上走了下来，毫不客气地停驻在他的心尖上，随着他的血脉和心跳勃勃跃动，每一下都比上一下燃得更烈。

他不知不觉地站到第三节结束。体育老师在短暂的休息时间中也没闲着，走下场一口气喝干了整瓶矿泉水后叫上所有的队员，围成一圈似乎是布置战术。他的脸恰巧冲着罗的方向，比同辈人更显年轻的面容露出少见的认真而严肃的神情。

他们很快商量完毕，又伸出拳头喊了声加油，随即各自上场。草帽当家的抬头无意扫了一眼观众席，却恰好和罗的目光撞了个正着。

满是汗水的脸上露出了惊讶和欣喜的神色，随后咧开一个熟悉的笑容，甚至扬起手臂使劲挥了挥。同一方向的几名观众好奇地转过头，罗慌忙别过了眼神。

等视线移回时，路飞已经头也不回地走上球场，留下博士生兀自杵在原地，心脏砰砰地蹦出巨响。

6.

比赛已经是最后一节。计分牌上主客场的比分差距拉到了近40分，罗毫不怀疑草帽当家的至少贡献了一半的分数。

看情况反正也不可能拖到加时，他干脆找了个靠前的座位坐下，将最后十分钟当作某人的表演赛观赏起来。

但没想到这点时间里场上却出了状况。

原本只是场友谊赛而已，但客场的球队大约是输得挂不住面子，见比赛即将吹响终结哨，总想趁着最后捞回些差距，便改变了战术，开始利用频繁的犯规企图打断对手的进攻和防守节奏，被他们关照的重点对象自然是那名在场上表现极其亮眼的青年。

不过他们的计划进行得不怎么顺利。草帽当家接连遭到了对方的阻挡和推挤，甚至还有动作过于明显的拉扯，不过他丝毫不以为意，连罗都没有看清他如何躲开对方前锋撞来的胳膊肘，在裁判吹判罚哨的同时把球再次送进了篮筐，给自己队伍又添了两分。

观众兴奋的欢呼声震耳欲聋。

客场队那个大块头前锋脸色不怎么好看，他已经是第六次犯规了，裁判正伸手示意他下场。他对这次战术执行结果显然不怎么满意，被他们紧盯的对手还好端端站在场上没心没肺地笑，甚至赚了一个罚球——这让他离开场地的时候忍不住冲小个子的青年脚下挑衅地吐了口唾沫。

“噫，怎么这样！”

现场观众看得分明，发出了不满的嘘声，连罗都忍不住皱起了眉头。球场上的双方更是因为这毫无体育精神的行为躁动起来。索隆的眉毛都拧成了结，一副要吃人的表情上前准备好好讨个说法，但脚刚迈出去便被他们的队长拦了回去。

草帽当家的伸手挡住愤懑不已的队员们，浑不在意地冲他们笑笑，甚至伸出脚把地板上那团污渍碾开，仿佛刚才对方只是不小心洒了点水。他接过裁判递来的球，自顾自招手示意自家队员赶紧上场摆好阵型，连着催促了好几遍，他的几个学生兼好友才勉强压下不满，回到自己的位置。

不愉快的小插曲在当事人大度的举动下被揭过，对手那点幼稚的挑衅甚至没能在年轻老师的心里扬起一丝水花，也没能阻拦他继续在仅剩的时间里披荆斩棘。倒是其他人被刚才的事情影响了不少，场面在旁人眼里变得火药味越发浓厚了起来，裁判不得不频频吹响哨子，短短两三分钟两边队伍都被判了好几个犯规和两个罚球。

对方吃到的犯规更多一些，他们本就技不如人，况且裁判心里大约也对他们的表现不太满意。在他们又一次因为技术犯规让出一个罚球的时候，几个急躁的青年没忍住，冲上前去和裁判争辩了起来。

观众和场上终究有些距离，又闹哄哄的，听不清他们说了些什么。但显然客场队员不承认刚才的动作犯规，认为判罚有失公正。裁判也是体院高年级学生，面对质问下不卑不亢地反驳回去，又连着吹了两声哨示意比赛继续进行。

无计可施的球员只能骂骂咧咧转身上场。球场上因为犯规判定吵起来的事情不在少数，大家本以为争执也就这么结束了。但对方的后卫大约是个冲动的家伙，或许心里不忿无处发泄，又或许观众席上嘲笑声传进了他的耳朵，总之他突然停下脚步，回身一拳打在了裁判脸上，把人揍倒在地。

所有人都愣住了，片刻安静后，场馆里炸开了锅。

观众席上叫骂声和交谈声不绝于耳，罗在一片嘈杂中倏地起身，不顾周围人的抱怨跳下一级台阶，又站住了。

他看见那团火一样的人影从躁动的人群里冲出来，动作敏捷有力地不可思议，打人的队员还没来得及挥出第二拳就被他掐住了手腕，随后一拧一摔，人高马大的男生就被他撂在地板上。

刚刚还挽着袖子准备打一架的两拨人顿时停下了动作。躺在地上的家伙被摔蒙了，脸涨的通红也挣不开年轻老师铁钳一般的手。草帽当家的脸板着，满是汗水的额头上冒起一条青筋，眼底布满了陌生的怒意，和刚刚那个嬉皮笑脸蹭掉地上唾沫的家伙判若两人。

“打球生气无所谓，”他说，“但你出手伤我的学生，未免太过分了。”

7.

尽管学校保安到得及时，肇事的家伙被架了出去，但好端端一场球赛最终还是闹得不欢而散。

场内观众看够了热闹，互相交谈着渐渐散去，而罗固执地坐在原位没有移动。

他盯着草帽当家的和保安队长说了些什么，又催促队员和队医赶紧将受伤的学生送去校医院，自己转身开始收拾场边散落的器材。索隆和乌索普想凑过来帮忙，被他用熟悉的笑容谢绝了，拍着胸脯将人都赶了出去。

等到他几个朋友一步一回头地走出了场馆，球场上再无其他人员，罗这才从座位上站起身，走下又高又长的阶梯，绕过观众席的围栏，来到了正瘫在球场边的路飞面前。

“唔，是特拉男啊，你还没走呀。”青年听见脚步声回过头，在看清他的脸之后愣了一下，旋即露出一个疲倦的笑。

“抱歉啊，本来想打场超棒的比赛的，结果最后搞成这样。”

罗一时不知如何回答。他弯下腰坐在体育老师的旁边，随手拎过一瓶还没开封的矿泉水递给他。对方道了声谢，拧开瓶盖灌了起来。

“你为什么不生气？”他看着草帽当家的把水喝了个干净，随手一个抛投把空瓶扔进了远处的垃圾桶，开口问道，“我说一开始对方挑衅你的时候。”

“啊？我没必要生气啊。”

青年大咧咧地伸着两条腿半躺在地板上，剧烈运动后的松弛让他的嗓音也变得懒洋洋的，听起来奶声奶气，说出的话却是罗意想不到的成熟与大度：

“都是些小鬼而已，打比赛嘛，输了上火多正常，我一个老师和他们计较什么，”他嘿嘿地笑起来，“玩犯规战术他们还差着我一百年呢！”

罗被他得意的语气逗得几乎笑了出来：“你打得确实很厉害。”

“那是！”草帽当家的听到他的赞美顿时来劲了，从地板上腾地直起身子，“我之前可是省队的，差点就进国家队了！结果生了场病动了个手术，错过了选拔，唉！”

他大大咧咧地掀开篮球背心，向罗展示胸口一道X型的疤痕。

“后来我跑来这当老师和篮球教练，我就下决心一定要带着球队拿大学生篮球赛的冠军，”草帽小子说得来劲，举着手一个个数，“先是市冠军，然后是省的，联盟的，全国的！”

“世界的！”他握着拳头充满干劲地宣布，也不管这事到底是否可行。这会他又变成了罗熟悉的那个嘻嘻哈哈的白痴样子了。

“哎特拉男，所以你来不来我篮球队，拿冠军的！”

博士生哭笑不得：“怎么话题又到我身上了？”

“你都来看我比赛还夸我打球厉害了！为什么还不来球队？”

“看你比赛和夸你厉害和来不来球队有什么关系？！”

草帽当家不解地竖起眉头，显然他们俩的脑回路无法相互参透。罗盯着他黑黝黝的眼睛好一会儿，终究还是叹口气败下阵来。

“……为什么这么执着于找我？”他问道，“你只看我打过一场球。”

他总算是问到点子上了。对方一愣，随即托着下巴开始认真思考，连伸直的腿都盘了回来。罗也不说话，静静地盯着他发梢上一滴汗珠落到肩头，在大红色布料上洇出一小块深色。

“啊，我想起来了！”草帽当家的左拳捶右掌，脑门上叮地亮起个灯泡。

“那天看你投三分投的很准，我那会儿刚好缺个这样的苗子，所以想拉你进来……然后被你拒绝啦，我就想了个招找你吃饭，吃着吃着就觉得特拉男这人真不错……”

“后来我找到了投球特准的乌索普，本来这会儿我已经不缺人了……”

“停，”罗打断了他的喋喋不休，“那你之后还一直问我？”

“因为想找特拉男你吃饭啊！”草帽当家理直气壮地回答道，仿佛不能理解身边人一副噎住了的神色，“你自己没发现吗？”

“……我发现什么？”

“你和我们开宴会的时候很开心呀！”青年没心没肺地笑起来，露出一口白晃晃的牙，“就跟你那天在篮球场上进三分球一样开心！”

他已经是第二次对罗用开心这个形容词了。

向来不苟言笑的博士嘴唇翕动，但一个字也没说。他是有些恼怒的，感觉自己被面前这个认识还不到一个月的青年教师硬生生地敲开外壳，大大咧咧在他的舒适圈中登堂入室，用这副该死的无辜表情剖析他的一切；但他又明白地知道，对方并非带着目的窥视他的举动，不过只是凭着野兽般的直觉，在人群中随意地一瞥，就将他如清水探底般瞧了个透彻。

这又能怪谁呢？

“……你说得对，”他最后有些自嘲地低声道，“连我自己都没发现我那会确实挺开心。”

“是吧！”草帽当家的语气更欢快起来，“我看人不会差的！特拉男你要是进了球队一定更开心！”

他再次向面前人发出邀请，这次对方没有直截了当拒绝。

小教师扬起脸望着罗，眼里盛满期待，亮得出奇，在室内球场的灯光下透出了一点紫。像某种名贵的葡萄果，又像是……博士生怔忪地想道，像实验室里那支试管的颜色。

“我想跟你说件事。”

他听见自己开了口。

8.

柯拉松推开实验室的门时，博士生正坐在实验桌前，手里拈着刚做完测试的试管。

“哇你又扎了手指头对不对？今天又是什么颜色，我觉得你那个紫色已经不能再深了……”

导师唠唠叨叨地凑了过去，在看清罗手里试管颜色后大吃一惊：“卧槽！这是你的？”

“嗯。”

学生的脸上没什么表情，只是静静把试管放在架子上，里面的溶液蓝得发黑，像一管钢笔墨水。

这颜色柯拉松还只在试算出的色别表中看过，他还没见识到哪个测试者情绪如此低落。

“……那啥，你告白失败了？”

柯拉松小心翼翼地问道。这情绪在常人身上保不齐就要跳楼了，他可不想看见自己一手带大的得意门生因为失恋被扭送进精神科。

罗终于肯抬眼瞥他，语气倒是一如往常的冷淡：

“你怎么不说我把中一千万的彩票弄丢了？”

“不可能，你小子才没中一千万的运气。”柯拉松脱口而出。

学生的脸这会有了表情，黑了。

“唉，唉，我错了，你别激动，”导师忍痛把手里还热乎的双份糖抹茶拿铁塞到他手里，“人生不如意十有八九，听哥一句劝，命中有时终须有，何必单恋一枝花，也不用这么愁云惨雾的……”

“行了行了，你不会安慰人就闭嘴吧。”

学生把过甜的饮品推到一边，转头在电脑上敲起了实验报告。

“没什么，”他噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，“只是我……搞砸了而已。”

他的手机静静躺在桌边，没有开屏蔽也没有静音。时间已经过了下午一点，但草帽当家的还没有给他发任何催促吃饭的消息。事实上，自打昨晚他从篮球馆出来后，就再也没收到任何消息。

罗甚至不敢去查看自己是否还存在在他的联系人名单里。

试剂的颜色恢复正常。罗盯着电脑屏幕，目不斜视地撰写实验报告。对他出现的粉紫色特殊反应，可以归结为对恋爱的预示……

怎么可能呢。他嘴角浮起一抹自嘲的苦笑，按住退格键删掉了这一行。

不够严谨也缺乏证据支持，说不定这颜色只是一个对失败者的警告呢。

鬼使神差也好，自作主张也罢，总之特拉法尔加昨天在体育馆成功地毁掉了他和草帽当家的友情，试剂揭示了这件事，仅此而已。

9.

“……这里。”

门外传来隐约的说话声，似乎是贝波在和什么人交谈：“……最靠里那侧，你……”

“哦谢谢哈！”回答的人也是他熟悉的，嗓门不小，如往常一样活力满满。

罗的手一顿，还没来得及做出反应，门就被推开了。

门口探进来一个脑袋，望着窗明几净散发着一股消毒剂味儿的实验室，有点犹豫地问道：“我直接进来可以吗？要穿鞋套吗？要洗手吗？”

“不用不用！”贝波很是热情地在他身后把人推了进来，“呶，师兄就在那儿，你们聊，我先走了。”

他一溜烟跑走了，留下路飞像进什么宫殿参观一般踏进实验室的门，脸上浮现出少见的拘谨表情。

“哇我还是头一回进这种地方……”他左顾右盼，对靠墙摆满的实验仪器和瓶瓶罐罐表现出极大的好奇，“这东西能摸吗？”

“你最好别，”罗看着他一步一摇，十年时间估计都没法从门口走到他跟前，终于开口了，“那玩意八十多万。”

草帽当家的默默收回了刚伸出去的手。

“所以，”博士生清了清嗓子，尽量掩饰住自己的不自在，“找我有什么事？”

“哦，哦，”路飞挠了挠脸颊，加快脚步走近他，一向直白得令人恼火的家伙竟然顾左右言他了起来，“那啥， 就，就来找你啊，这不该吃饭了吗。”

他实在是不会撒谎，罗想。

他心里却像渐渐吹起一个气球，浮上了些许隐秘的期盼。

“你喊我吃饭直接发消息不就好了，怎么想起跑上来？”

草帽当家的眼神四处飘忽，望天望地往窗外，转悠了一圈又低头看实验台，被架子上那一排试管吸引了注意力。

“这是什么？”他指着那排整整齐齐的粉色渐变样品，“好漂亮，为什么这根是蓝的？”

“一个实验，”罗回答了他第一个问题，“用你的血液可以测试出你的情绪是好是坏。”

草帽当家的睁大了眼睛：“真的假的？我可以测吗？”

他似乎完全忘记了来找罗的目的。博士生叹了口气，点点头同意了：“手指头伸出来。”

他捏着对方的手指，给龇牙咧嘴的年轻老师采了血，背过身开始处理血样，一边头也不回地警告试图把无名指往嘴里塞的人：“用止血棉，不准吸。”

“哦。”

罗没有再说话，熟练地将处理过后的样品从仪器中分离、用滴管将液体添进了预先装好试剂的试管，将它递给了一边乖乖等着的路飞：“拿去，几秒就出结果，结果越红心情越好，越蓝心情越糟。”

草帽当家的应了一声接过试管。罗转身开始清洗滴管和容器，漫无边际地心想他大约是最不需要做这种测试的人，这样没心没肺的乐天派，试剂的颜色大约会比他那身球衣还要红。

所以这家伙来找他要说什么呢。

气球越吹越大，他尽力忽略自己心里那饱满的酸胀感。停止，特拉法尔加，不必有什么过多的期待。

“特拉男——”

“嗯？”

“特拉男——”

“别喊了，说话！”

“粉色是什么意思？诶，变深了！”

罗手里的滴管掉进了水池。

他难以置信地回过头。草帽当家的手生疏地捏着试管，手臂直愣愣地举着，等着他解释溶液颜色的含义。试剂在他手里泛出了粉色，然后迅速变深，变得像莲雾、像梅子、像熟透的浆果，最后停驻在与他试管架上倒数第二支如出一辙的紫色上。

“紫色的，”草帽当家疑惑道，“你没跟我说紫色代表什么。”

罗心里那充满了的气球鼓鼓涨涨地漂浮起来，仿佛连他的人也一起带到了半空中。眩晕感突如其来，他从早上一直在实验室枯坐到现在只喝了两口水，这会大约犯了低血糖。但他的眼前一片清明，草帽当家的脸和那只紫色的试管看得明明白白，这症状或许也只是他被从天而降的一千万冲昏了头而已。

而一千万正一副摸不着头脑的模样看着他。

“这是……”罗艰难地开口，嗓子发涩，“一个指示，一个预兆。”

“？什么预兆？”

“还不能确定，可能是让你必须做的事，可能是你目前面临的状态，什么都有可能，”罗说，“倒霉，走运，失恋，恋爱……”

当他说到恋爱的时候，路飞似乎想起了什么，脸颊罕见地透出了红色。

“桌上那排试管，是你的吗？”他问道。

“……是。”

“这支，”他伸手抽出蓝色试剂左边那根，拿到面前给罗看着一模一样的颜色，“是你昨天的吗？”

“对。”

“所以……”个头比他矮的青年眼神这会倒是不飘忽了，不躲不避地直直望向特拉法尔加博士金色的眸子，“你是看到这个指示，才来对我说喜欢的吗？”

他的眼神带着亟待确认的急迫。罗哂了一声，他似乎明白对方脑子里想的什么：

“不是，不完全是，草帽当家的。”

“我说了不确定这个试剂究竟指代什么，也没有听从它指示的意思。”

“我说喜欢，就是真的想说喜欢而已。”

“那么你呢？”他反问回去，半开玩笑地耸了耸肩膀，“在今天你出现之前我确实认为这试剂颜色代表我这辈子都别想进你球队了。”

“那可不行！”

路飞又拿起那根深蓝色的试管，皱着眉头看他：

“所以特拉男以为我拒绝了今天才这么难过吗？”

罗点了点头。老实说他并不是很想承认，有点丢脸。这蓝色简直像个大字报，在他告白对象面前器宇轩昂地昭告自己因为失恋情绪低落的事实。

草帽当家的握着试管并没有踌躇多久，犹豫不前显然并非他的风格。他把试管通通往博士的手里一塞，又从桌边拿起一支采血器拍在桌面上。

“再测一次。”他说。

罗盯着他气势汹汹的脸，有点没反应过来。

“我说，”路飞扯着嗓子，似乎要用音量来掩盖他的虚张声势一般。

“我也喜欢你！所以你再测一次！这次肯定不是蓝色了！”

罗望着对面人的耳朵尖从有点长的鬓发里偷偷露出来，通红通红，这颜色一直染进了他的心里。

“好。”

他说。

fin.

-“哎，所以特拉男你进不进球队嘛。”

-“你现在就更别想了。”

==================

柯拉松：所以我果然能拿诺贝尔奖吧！


End file.
